


The Unbreakable Kiss

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Cheating, Exes, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: prompt: Unbreakable Kiss - The type of kiss that really shouldn’t be happening, it’s a mistake, but you just can’t find yourself able to pull away.
5x05 rewrite - what if Felicity didn't know Oliver was going to fake his death?





	

Felicity didn’t think it was possible for her heart to be so broken. Calls from Thea and video on the news had her, sitting in the lair alone. There were so many things left unsaid between her and Oliver and now she would never be able to get the chance. Why couldn’t he be safe just this once? Why did he feel the need to put himself out there? He was a hero and a good man, but god dammit.

She sat in her chair, tears rolling down her cheeks. It was quiet, but she needed it. She needed to be away from Billy and everyone else. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the team showed up, but until then she could be by herself.

“Felicity?” Oliver’s voice echoed through the room.

“Oh god am I going insane now?” she sniffed.

“You’re not going crazy,” he stepped closer to her, causing her to startle.

She blinked up at him, unbelieving. “What the hell?”

“I needed everyone to believe it….”

This felt like deja vu to when he was in the league, but this was somehow different. “You should have told me,” she pushed herself up, “Hell, you should have told Thea!” her voice got louder. “What the hell?”

“I know, I know….” he sighed.

“You know?” her voice cracked this time, “I thought I lost you. That the team lost you.” she tried to correct herself, but it was too late.

Oliver pressed his lips together. She was so confused. Her feelings were all over the place. There was relief that he was alive, anger because he didn’t let her in on the plan, and a desire that she didn’t even want to try to explain.

“I thought I lost you,” she repeated, a few more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Her eyes moved over his face. In the back of her mind she was screaming at herself to get the hell out. To go back home. But here she was inching closer to him. She missed him, she loved him, and she couldn’t believe that she truly thought he was dead. It threw her feelings for him to the forefront. She was vulnerable and she knew it.

“Oliver,” she whispered.

Before he could respond to her, she pushed every thought aside and leaned up to kiss him. Her hand went to his neck and her eyes closed tight as he kissed her back. God, how could she miss someone so much? Someone who had been beside her this entire time. Her entire body ached to be close to him. To let him hold her and tell her it would all be okay.

It was wrong.

She shouldn’t be doing this, but she couldn’t stop herself. The anger, the worry, everything, it fell away when she kissed him. Oliver pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled against her lips.

She responded by keeping her lips firmly attached to his, kissing him like her life depended on it.

They needed to stop. She had a boyfriend… a something and Oliver didn’t even know about him. Oh fuck this was a mistake. She wasn’t a cheater. Well, now she was.

Still, she couldn’t bring herself to pull away from him.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Well_ I'm not entirely sure if this works, but hopefully it's not too bad.


End file.
